


Give It To Me Strong

by AgentDianeEvans



Category: Wet Hot American Summer (2001)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDianeEvans/pseuds/AgentDianeEvans
Summary: Neil finally takes control.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tumblr prompt 'touching anywhere but where the person desperately wants to be touched.' Also, the title may or may not be just a placeholder from 'S&M' for now.

Victor was almost begging, his face flushed a deep pink, lips parted, hair pressed against his face with sweat. He was a complete mess. 

And Neil loved it.

Typically, in their relationship, Victor called all the shots and made all of the decisions, so when Neil grew tired of that, he decided to take control for a while. Tonight, he has his boyfriend naked and panting with his arms tied to the bed posts. Tonight, Neil was going to be calling all of the shots. 

Neil grinned as Victor pleaded with him for attention, his hardness straining and flushed against his stomach. Neil walked back over to the bed, gently laying his hand on Victor’s thigh, rubbing slow circles in the tanned skin. He smiled, pushing his glasses up as he lowered his mouth to the soft skin of the other man’s inner thigh, sucking deep bruises into flesh. 

Victor moaned, low and needy. ‘Please Neil...baby…please.’

Neil chuckled, shaking his head as he moved his body, straddling the other man, keeping his own erection inches away from the other man’s. 

‘Please _what_ , Victor?’

Victor closed his eyes and took a shaky breath, a desperate attempt to slow his mind and regain some composure.

…Which was quickly ruined by Neil, who was slowly rubbing himself against Victor, the most innocent look on his face.

‘Please, can you please touch me?’

Neil smiled and nodded. ‘Of course,’ he answered slyly before slowly moving his hand to touch Victor’s chest, gently running his fingers over the light patch of chest hair and splaying his fingers over his pink nipples, rolling each between his thin fingertips.

Victor let out another loud moan and a sigh of frustration, his hips thrusting upwards to train and gain friction. ‘No, Neil. Not _there_.’

Neil looked at him, a slow grin covering his lips. ‘Oh, I know. But be lucky I’m giving you this at all.’

Victor sighed and closed his eyes, his hands pulling at the restraints as Neil took one of his nipples into his mouth and bit down, hard. The other moan cried out, his whole body shaking.

‘Neil…please…please... _please_!’

Neil smiled and shook his head. ‘No, I don’t think you’ve earned it yet...but I have.’

He smiled and leaned back, his knees still straddling his boyfriend’s hips as he slowly began touching himself through his briefs, little moans escaping his mouth. ‘Isn’t this nice Victor?’

The other man was speechless, his erection twitching at the sight of his usually very shy boyfriend getting himself off. Neil was sure to put on a show, slowing putting his hand into his underpants and wrapping lithe fingers around his erection, pumping slowly and biting his lip, glasses slipping down his nose. 

‘Mmm, yes Victor…this is so good baby...’

Victor let out a low moan, his whole body trembling as he watched helplessly. It was incredible to him how sexy his boyfriend was. He felt his own body building, his stomach swirling as Neil quickened his motions, moaning a bit louder. Locking eyes with Victor, he let out a deep breath. ‘Fuck Vic…it’s so good.’

And somehow Victor found himself, shaking and shuttering as his orgasm raced through his body, collecting on his toned stomach.

Neil smiled and continued stroking himself quickly. ‘I’m coming baby...’ He closed his eyes suddenly as his own release came. 

Victor closed his eyes as well and groaned, still trembling from his release. ‘Fuck Neil, I don’t even know how that happened.’

Neil gave him a lazy smile and reached over to the bed side table, grabbing tissues and cleaning them both up.

‘I just thought I’d like to be in control for once...’

Victor shook his head slowly as Neil untied his wrists, rubbing each one gently, massaging little circles into his hands and arms.

‘Well after tonight, you can be in control as much as you want.’


End file.
